


Tiempo de decisiones

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Riordan Verse, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aceptación, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: Nico había sido sincero hasta la última de sus palabras. No iba a regresar al clóset sólo por los ojos azules de Will Solace, no podía hacer eso. Pero podía esperarlo, podía darle a Will el espacio que necesitaba para aceptarse a sí mismo y reunir fuerza. Los dioses sabían que él había necesitado de bastante tiempo para aceptar lo innegable.





	1. Decisiones

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Bien, comenzaré por decir que estoy publicando esto más de un mes después de lo que debería haberlo hecho, pero, ¿qué puedo decir? La escuela es un dolor de cabeza y ustedes saben de sobra que yo no sé manejar mis tiempos. Soy un desastre andando, fin de la historia.
> 
> Muy bien, este es el cuarto año consecutivo en el que le regalo a mi hermana, Laura, un fanfic por su cumpleaños. El año pasado lo di un Jaylos, del fandom de "Descendientes", pero, por supuesto ningún ship supera al Solangelo, así que este año regresé a la "vieja confiable".
> 
> Les diré la verdad, me costó mucho escribir esta historia, y ni siquiera por los personajes en sí. Sencillamente, esta historia se hacía más y más larga, y yo tenía el tiempo respirándome en la nuca. Esto surgió porque un día me di cuenta de que la mayoría de los fanfics con una trama similar siempre hablan acerca de Nico aceptándose a sí mismo y a su homosexualidad. Por supuesto, eso me parece excelente, pero me parece que también deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad para jugar con la idea de invertir esos papeles, y tener un Nico seguro de sí mismo y de quién es, apoyando a Will en su camino a hacer lo mismo.
> 
> También, por alguna razón, durante todo el tiempo que estuve escribiendo esto, me pareció que era una nueva versión de "Lanzar una flecha o ganar una apuesta" desde el punto de vista de Nico. No sé, díganme qué opinan al final.
> 
> Sin más por el momento... ¡espero que lo disfruten!

Nico di Angelo había tomado muchas decisiones estúpidas en su vida. Eso era algo que se sobreentendía. También estaban las malas decisiones, las decisiones medianamente desastrosas y las decisiones que podrían haber ido peor, así que no se quejaba tanto.

Nada extraordinario, suponía él, considerando que la mayoría de semidioses ―y de adolescentes, divinos o no―, se encontraban en una situación similar. Al final de cuentas, y según palabras del propio Quirón, "Estaban en la edad de experimentar y aprender de sus errores". Lo cual no quería decir que esos errores no les fueran a costar la vida.

Afortunadamente, Nico podía vanagloriarse de que no todas sus decisiones habían sido tan catastróficas. De vez en cuando, en los días en los que las Moiras decidían ser un poco más indulgentes y los dioses se concentraban en sus propios asuntos en lugar de andarse metiendo en la vida de los demás, el hijo de Hades tomaba una decisión acertada. Nico suponía que a todos les sucedía algo así por lo menos una vez en la vida, un momento precioso de seguridad en ti mismo durante el que estabas convencido de que estabas haciendo lo correcto, una ocasión en la que todo tenía sentido, en la que el plan que habías elaborado funcionaba.

Una de esas decisiones había sido el sacar a Hazel de los Campos Asfódelos. Nico no había titubeado más que un par de segundos antes de dirigirse a ese fantasma que parecía demasiado consciente de sí misma como para pertenecer en ese sitio. Y, de cierta forma, Hazel nunca había pertenecido a los Asfódelos, eso saltaba a la vista inmediatamente. Así que Nico le había ofrecido la llave dorada de la libertad y la había escoltado fuera del Inframundo. Nunca, ni por un breve instante, ni ante la amenaza de ser descubierto, se había arrepentido de ofrecerle a Hazel una segunda oportunidad. Nunca.

Después de eso, había un par de otras cosas de las que Nico di Angelo no se arrepentía. Haber aceptado el puesto como Embajador de Plutón, por ejemplo. Era molesto, bastante molesto, sobre todo porque lo más común era que los semidioses no se detenían a apreciar sus esfuerzos ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, también era gratificante poder echarle una mano a Reyna de cuando en cuando.

Tampoco sentía remordimientos por haberse unido a la guerra contra Cronos o por haberse comprometido a llevar la Atenea Partenos hasta el Campamento Mestizo. Al contrario, Nico pensaba que lo que verdaderamente lo habría apesadumbrado sería el no haber sumado sus esfuerzos para detener el baño de sangre que Gea planeaba.

No, al final del día, por la razón que fuera, Nico no era el tipo de persona que se sentaba a esperar que alguien más hiciera el trabajo sucio por él. Quizás era porque no tenía la confianza para relegar las tareas importantes, o porque había visto la estupidez humana de cerca demasiadas veces, pero, independientemente, Nico di Angelo era incapaz de permitir que alguien más arriesgara su vida por él.

En resumen, no estaba acostumbrado a ello, y dado que había ayudar a detener dos guerras y que había sobrevivido a una lista bastante larga de amenazas contra su vida, Nico continuaría trabajando de la misma manera. Así, por lo menos, si algo salía mal, no tendría otra persona hacia quien dirigir su rabia más que a sí mismo.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que Nico se hubiera sumado a los esfuerzos por detener a Gea le había permitido conocer a ciertas personas a quienes no se hubiera acercado de otra forma. Primero que nada, Reyna, a quien conocía de vista y con quien había hablado un par de veces en el Campamento Júpiter, pero quien sin duda parecía demasiado ensimismada en su propio trabajo como para resultar abordable. También estaba, por supuesto, Jason Grace, otro hijo de los Tres Grandes con quien Nico se hubiera cuidado de cruzarse si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Y, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que la propia guerra le había permitido reencontrarse con Will Solace, un hijo de Apolo que en realidad parecía bastante fácil de olvidar. En serio, no es que fuera un mal tipo ni mucho menos, pero era un chico rubio de ojos azules y una sonrisa capaz de encender una habitación. No era que Nico quisiera ser irrespetuoso. Pero el asunto a tratar era, sencillamente, que esa descripción encajaba perfectamente con un noventa por ciento de la cabaña de Apolo y con un setenta por ciento de la de Hermes. A quién engañaba, el mismo Jason Grace podría haber sido colocado en ese categoría. Algunos chicos de Atenea tenían rasgos similares, aunque era más común que sus ojos fueran grises, incluso si sus cabellos eran rubios.

No, definitivamente, no había nada de especial en Will Solace. Nada. Era un chico rubio de ojos azules y una sonrisa enorme en un sitio donde esa era la norma. Un hijo de Apolo que se encargaba de la dirección de la enfermería cuando era justo eso lo que se esperaba de un hijo del dios de la medicina. No, nada era especial en él.

Y, sin embargo, desde que había vuelto de las Tierras Antiguas, Nico no podía sino agradecer ―así, al viento, por supuesto, ya que conocía de sobra la inutilidad de dirigir sus plegarias o muestras de gratitud a un dios en particular―, el que hubiera tomado la decisión de llevar la Atenea Partenos al Campamento Mestizo. Probablemente se había visto ridículo, a punto de desmayarse en medio de una batalla, pero por lo menos así aseguraba que no fuera tan fácil de olvidar.

Quizás el hecho de que fuera un hijo de los Tres Grandes hubiera bastado para que Will Solace y la población completa de ambos campamentos lo recordara, pero si había algo que Nico despreciaba con fuerza, eso era el hecho de que sólo lo conocieran por su padre. No se avergonzaba de su procedencia divina, prueba de ello era que su título dentro del Campamento Júpiter era justamente como embajador de su padre. No, no le molestaba que se refirieran a él como «el hijo de Hades» o que inmediatamente lo compararan con su padre.

Sin embargo, Nico creía firmemente que nadie debía pagar por los errores de sus progenitores, incluso si esos progenitores tenían más de tres mil años. Así que, si podía evitarlo, Nico prefería que lo conocieran a él primero, antes de que su herencia divina se volviera relevante en la conversación.

Afortunadamente, aparecer con una estatua de más de 120 metros de longitud en pleno campo de batalla era una garantía para que Will lo recordara en el futuro, sin que su primer pensamiento fuera "Oh sí, apareció el hijo de Hades". Aunque, bien visto, en su cerebro de médico, quizás la primera idea de Will había sido algo parecido a "Oh dioses, acaba de aparecer un idiota que va a matarse". De cualquier manera, era difícil de olvidar, y eso era lo importante.

No era que Nico le hubiera puesto mucha atención a Will anteriormente, eso tampoco. Conocía al hijo de Apolo, por supuesto, pero sólo porque la había visto un par de veces la primera vez que puso los pies en el Campamento Mestizo. Will sobresalía, sencillamente, y aunque no tuviera un título en el campamento romano, y aunque no hubiera viajado a las Tierras Antiguas, su mera presencia había sido suficiente para que Nico no pudiera olvidarlo.

Lo conoció justo el primer día en que ingresó al campamento, durante la fogata. No fue nada particular, ni mucho menos; Will sencillamente era otra cara desconocida en medio de un mar de extraños.

Un par de días más tarde, les tocó entrenar tiro con arco juntos, y Nico podía decir con toda sinceridad que esa había sido la primera vez que el rubio llamó su atención. Al inicio, fue sólo por la naturalidad con la que Will se dirigió a él, sin que le importara el hecho de que claramente no era un hijo de Hermes y aún no había sido reclamado por su padre divino. Poco tiempo después, lo que hizo a Will tan memorable fue el hecho de que… era un terrible arquero. Nico sabía, gracias a sus conocimientos sobre Mitomagia, que Apolo era el dios de la arquería, y todos los demás miembros de la cabaña de Will parecían disfrutar del deporte.

Por su parte, Will parecía nervioso, casi indeciso cuando su hermana, Karla o algo así, le pasó un arco. Su hermano mayor, Lee, le aseguró que todo estaría bien y que no tuviera miedo a equivocarse. Algunos de sus hermanos, a modo de broma, le silbaron y Will rió de forma un tanto inquieta.

Sinceramente, Nico acababa de disparar un arco por primera vez en su vida, ¿qué tan malo podría ser Will, después del pequeño desastre que había hecho Nico tratando de tensar siquiera el arco?

Aunque quizás Nico se había apresurado a juzgar positivamente al joven hijo de Apolo, porque tan pronto como Will comenzó a tensar el arco, todos sus hermanos tomaron un paso atrás. Y pronto Nico se dio cuenta de la razón, porque la flecha que Will disparó no se acercó siquiera a la diana. No, no, al contrario. Aparentemente, la puntería del joven no era la mejor, y su desafortunada flecha acabó clavada en el tronco del árbol de una fúrica ninfa. Will, por su parte, parecía más apenado con la muchacha que sorprendido por el mal resultado de su disparo.

No era extraño que los semidioses no mostraran todas las características de su padre divino, como Nico aprendería prontamente. Will, con manos cuidadosas que sabían cómo poner una inyección y una sonrisa capaz de tranquilizar a cualquiera, era el perfecto ejemplo de un hijo de Apolo que tenía el don de la medicina. Sencillamente, su habilidad en el área le venía como anillo al dedo, y eso era algo que todos sus hermanos conocían. Era igualmente claro que la arquería no era una de las características que había heredado de su padre.

Tampoco lo era la música o la poesía, y aunque eso no debería haber sido especial, a Nico, que no tenía un padre divino a quien compararse, le había parecido interesante.

Sin embargo, pronto la curiosidad de Nico por Will Solace se disolvió en nada, cuando algunos días más tarde un intenso dolor en el pecho sirvió de premonición acerca de la suerte que había corrido su hermana mayor. No tenía sentido ningún sentido que se preguntara acerca de ese extrovertido hijo de Apolo cuando él mismo no tenía a dónde ir.

Pronto, Nico también descubrió que tenía menos en común con su padre que el propio Will con Apolo.

—*—*—

Pasó más de un año antes de que Nico volviera a tener noticias de Will Solace. Para ser sincero, Nico casi se había olvidado de él. Casi.

Había muchas cosas que Nico intentaba olvidar, en un afán desesperado por detener esa línea de pensamiento que bajaba en un turbulento espiral hasta el reino de su padre, hasta donde se encontraba su hermana. A veces, Nico se esforzaba por ignorar el hecho de que Bianca ya no se contaba entre los vivos. En los días especialmente malos, llegaba incluso a tratar de convencerse de que ella estaba bien. Estaba con las Cazadoras y la tecnología nunca se les había dado bien a los semidioses. Ya recibiría noticias de ella, ya le llegaría una carta. Bianca estaba bien, estaba viva.

Nunca funcionaba lo suficiente como para que Nico pudiera deshacerse de ese helado sentimiento de soledad que le pesaba en el pecho. Y así, algunos días, Nico se aferraba a los últimos momentos despreocupados que había tenido, a ese amanecer en el campamento y entrenar casi de juego y observar a los campistas reír.

Era en esos días en los que la imagen de Will volvía torpemente a él.

Al final de cuentas Will, con una sonrisa que le iba de lado a lado de la cara y esa actitud relajada era la viva imagen de lo que el campamento quería representar. Esa paz, ese sentir que se volvía a casa aunque nunca se hubiera estado en dicho sitio, esa tranquilidad.

Era en esas noches de dormir en el Laberinto y de hablarle a las sombras con la esperanza de que alguien le respondiera, que Nico se permitía a sí mismo pensar en el hijo de Apolo, en ese muchacho que reía demasiado fuerte y que casi había parecido interesado en su estúpido juego de cartas. Era una tontería desear que alguien como Will, con tantos hermanos, con tanto que hacer el tiempo que las Moiras habían depositado en sus manos, se acordara de él, un chico que apenas había pasado algunos días que podían contarse con los dedos de una mano en el campamento.

Incluso así, a veces, cuando lo atormentaban las preguntas sin respuestas y casi creía ver rostros entre las sombras, Nico rogaba por que ese joven recordara su existencia.

Era una tontería, Nico lo sabía. Era pedirles demasiado a unos dioses que estaban más sordos de lo que Nico estaba dispuesto a admitir todavía. Parecía que seguía creyendo que las cosas podían resolverse tan fácilmente como en un juego de tablero, tan pronto encontrara la carta correcta.

Era un estúpido.

—*—*—

Cuando Nico finalmente se reencontró con el hijo de Apolo, las cosas iban bastante peor de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Plena Batalla de Manhattan, un baño de sangre en el que, desgraciadamente, Nico no podía detenerse a pensar. Hubo un momento en el que Nico se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de prestarle atención a las vidas que se apagaban a su alrededor como el tenue titilar de una vela.

Dolía demasiado, sencillamente.

Si se hubiera permitido pensar en lo que sucedía, Nico habría tenido que detenerse, habría sentido la devastación inundar su pecho, el desahucio anegar sus ojos. No era ni de cerca tan desolador como había sido sentir el hilo de Bianca mientras las Moiras lo cortaban antes de tiempo, pero era un dolor constante y persistente, como la mordedura de cientos de hormigas al mismo tiempo, una y otra y otra vez.

Ya era bastante malo escuchar los gritos resonar en el aire cargado de terror, ver los cuerpos inertes en las calles. No obstante, sentir el miedo de sus compañeros en la manera en la que Nico lo hubiera hecho si tan sólo hubiera bajado la guardia, si se hubiera permitido conocer a esas personas que súbitamente dejaban de existir, palpar tan de cerca la última respiración que se escapaba de entre labios que temblaban…

No, Nico di Angelo era alguien que permanecía fiel a sus promesas y a los compromisos que se echaba encima. Era por eso mismo que, años más tarde, aceptaría encargarse él mismo de revisar qué estaba ocurriendo con Tánatos; era por eso mismo que, años más tarde, aceptaría llevar la Atenea Partenos al Campamento Mestizo, a sabiendas de que su cuerpo se encontraba bastante deteriorado y que podía estarse jugando la vida en ese pequeño acto de altruismo.

Así que, durante la Batalla de Manhattan, Nico di Angelo se concentró en continuar invocando zombies. Podía hacer eso, podía distraer a los monstruos y a los semidioses que peleaban del lado de Cronos con cuerpos que eran más bien huesos y con adversarios que ni siquiera estaban vivos. Podía tratar de interponer a combatientes que habían perdido la vida hacía siglos entre los monstruos y esos jóvenes de quienes no conocía ni siquiera el nombre, pero cuyas muertes sentiría como puñaladas en el pecho.

Y ahí, en medio del caos, con una venda atada apresuradamente alrededor de su frente, se encontraba Will Solace. Nuevamente, Nico no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar enfocando su atención en un semidiós que a todas luces no se encontraba en un inminente peligro. Al contrario, independientemente de la herida que Will esa venda protegía, el hijo de Apolo parecía estar bien, al menos físicamente. Will, que de seguro ya era el encargado de la enfermería, se encontraba acuclillado junto a un muchacho con heridas mucho más graves.

Era estúpido, pensó Nico en ese momento, que recordara tan claramente el nombre de ese muchacho, cuando lo más probable era que el hijo de Apolo ni siquiera se acordara de su breve paso por el Campamento Mestizo.

Fue justo ese el día en que Will se convirtió en el líder de la cabaña 7, tras la trágica desaparición de su hermano mayor, Michael Yew. Nico no se enteró de la pérdida que los hijos de Apolo habían sufrido sino hasta después de la batalla, mientras los semidioses contaban a sus caídos, demasiado heridos y apesadumbrados como para celebrar su victoria.

Will, justo como Nico había supuesto, era el director de la enfermería, y por tanto era él quien se encargaba de las heridas más cruentas. Una parte de Nico, demasiado acostumbrado a buscar un motivo oculto en las acciones de los demás, estaba convencido de que Will prefería ser él quien atendiera los casos más severos en un intento desesperado y final por proteger a sus hermanos menores del rostro más despiadado de la guerra. Ya habían sufrido lo suficiente en la batalla, habían perdido demasiado, no tenía ningún sentido exponerlos a más dolor.

Un par de días más tarde, mientras se llevaban a cabo los funerales de los héroes que habían caído en la Batalla de Manhattan, Nico observó de lejos a Will Solace. Un poco de la luminiscencia del hijo de Apolo parecía haberse apagado, como era de esperar, pero los rescoldos de sus ojos brillaban únicamente por sus hermanos menores. Michael no había sido el único miembro de la cabaña 7 que había perdido la vida en aras de detener a Cronos, y en un lugar como el campamento, en donde todos estaban relacionados de una forma o de otra y el contacto diario prácticamente te obligaba a formar algún tipo de conexión con todos, la muerte de cualquier compañero, incluso si no era uno de tus medios hermanos, se sentía profundamente.

Por lo menos, eso le pareció a Nico mientras observaba las mortajas, de distintos colores y tamaños, arder entre las llamas del fuego eterno.

Y durante todo el día, mientras los cuerpos de incontables compañeros, pacientes, amigos, se disolvían en nada, Will Solace no derramó una sola lágrima. Al contrario, el nuevo líder de la cabaña 7, demasiado acostumbrado a anteponer las necesidades de los demás sobre las suyas, enfocó su atención en asegurarles a sus hermanos menores que todo estaría bien, en pedirles que comieran algo, en intentar ―fútilmente― de organizar la enfermería.

A lo largo de la jornada, Nico vio a Will sonreír de forma forzada una o dos veces. Era un intento desesperado por tratar de revestir ese día funesto con un aura de normalidad, pero, al menos para Nico, era bastante obvio que Will estaba tan destrozado por el desconsuelo como sus hermanos menores.

Después de todo, Nico también había perdido a su hermana mayor, y Will Solace, con todo y la seguridad que parecía irradiar, lucía igual de perdido que Nico tras la muerte de Bianca.

—*—*—

Durante los años siguientes, Nico apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en Will Solace. De vez en cuando se lo encontraba en el campamento, cuando Nico se dirigía a la cabaña 13 o durante la cena. No era nada especial, por supuesto. Ambos se conocían de vista, así que se saludaban cortésmente, intercambiaban un par de vagas palabras y después continuaban con su vida.

A través de esos intercambios, Nico sabía que Will seguía al frente de la enfermería, por lo cual era frecuente que riñera con los hijos de Ares, demasiado imprudentes como para que les importaran las reglas básicas de supervivencia. No había mejorado como arquero, así que era Kayla quien se encargaba de entrenar a la cabaña de Apolo en ese aspecto. La poesía de Will tampoco había mostrado mejora alguna, y Nico había visto al pobre muchacho llevar a cuestas por lo menos cinco o seis instrumentos musicales distintos, en un intento por encontrar alguno con el que no fuera tan malo.

De igual forma, Nico se había enterado de que la cabaña 7 había iniciado un coro llamado "Los Acapolos". Él lo encontraba ridículo, pero Will parecía muy orgulloso de sus hermanos.

Era una tontería que Nico supiera todo eso de la cabaña de Apolo y, sin embargo, no pudiera recordar el nombre del líder de la cabaña de Hermes. Era poco común, quizás, pero no lo suficiente como para ser considerado extraño, ¿cierto? Además, si alguien le hubiera preguntado la razón de ese peculiar comportamiento, Nico hubiera respondido sencillamente que Will era el único semidiós en el campamento que se molestaba en mantenerlo informado de todo ―en verdad, de todo― lo que ocurría en su cabaña.

Y, era cierto, Nico apenas conversaba con Will. En realidad, era el hijo de Apolo quien hablaba, mientras que Nico sólo escuchaba ―atentamente, debía admitir―, lo que el rubio tenía que decir.

No, en definitiva, no era extraño en lo absoluto. Will Solace era un parlanchín, eso era todo.

—*—*—

Nico dejó de aparecerse con tanta frecuencia en el Campamento Mestizo poco después de que Percy desapareciera. Estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas en el Inframundo, prueba de ello era el hecho de que Hazel Levesque, su hermana perdida, ahora formaba parte de la quinta cohorte del Campamento Júpiter.

El hijo de Hades no era conocido por ser una persona alegre u optimista; no tenía ninguna razón para serlo. Sin embargo, incluso él tenía un presentimiento mucho peor de lo normal. Lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo en el Inframundo sólo era el inicio de algo mucho, mucho peor.

—*—*—

Nico di Angelo no era alguien que celebrara cuando sus presentimientos resultaban ser acertados porque, como él estaba muy consciente, en general sus corazonadas resultaban ser bastante pesimistas. Hazel hubiera argumentado que no eran pesimistas, sino realistas, pero solamente su hermana menor era capaz de irradiar una seguridad tan firme cuando se trataba de él. Por supuesto, su opinión no era objetiva en lo absoluto, y ella era demasiado optimista como para darse cuenta de las miradas extrañas que los otros semidioses dirigían hacia su hermano cuando Nico apuntaba que las cosas siempre podían empeorar.

Así que no, Nico di Angelo era la última persona en el mundo, tanto de los vivos como el de los muertos, en vanagloriarse de haber tenido razón cuando las cosas fueron a peor y descubrieron que no sólo había algunas cosas extrañas sucediendo en el Inframundo, sino que Gea quería despertar para dominar al mundo.

Claro. No quería despertar para encargarse del papeleo de los millones de almas que Caronte acarreaba al Inframundo todos los días. No quería despertar para espantar a los faunos durante la cena en el Campamento Júpiter. No quería despertar para enseñarle a Will Solace a tocar la maldita flauta, no. Oh no, quería despertar para dominar al mundo. Por supuesto.

Y, por supuesto, Nico di Angelo se encontraba metido hasta el cuello en esa mierda de problemas. Lo había comprobado de nueva cuenta: las cosas siempre podían ir peor.

—*—*—

Sobraba decir que, durante el tiempo que duró esa travesía, Nico no tuvo tiempo para dedicárselo a los cerúleos orbes de Will ni a su risa contagiosa. Sobre todo no porque, si no conseguían detener a Gea, no habría ojos cerúleos ni risa contagiosa a la que volver a ver cuando regresara al campamento.

Ah, por supuesto, si no detenían a Gea, tampoco habría campamento al cual regresar.

Nico recordaba perfectamente la mirada perdida y desolada que había visto en el rostro de Will tras la Batalla de Manhattan. Era algo que no quería volver a ver nunca.

Así que cuando le preguntaron si podría ayudar a transportar a la Atenea Partenos a Nueva York, él aceptó sin pensar. La pretora y el sátiro probablemente no serían más que una carga, pero en ese momento, cada segundo contaba, así que, mientras más rápido comenzaran a viajar, más rápido entregarían la dichosa estatua y terminarían con la enemistad entre los dos campamentos de semidioses.

De verdad que cuando se ponían tercos…

—*—*—

Y, por supuesto, tan pronto regresó al campamento se encontró con Will Solace. Will Solace, vestido de esa manera tan ridícula, sin noción alguna de la existencia del camuflaje y esa aura de tranquilidad incluso durante la víspera de una guerra. Will Solace, por supuesto. Will Solace, con esos ojos refulgentes y esa sonrisa capaz de iluminar incluso el campo de batalla.

De verdad, que tenía que concentrarse y no pensar en estupideces, se dijo a sí mismo. El haber hecho entrega de la Atenea Partenos era sólo la mitad del trabajo. Faltaba hacer mucho más, antes de que pudieran declarar este nuevo indicio de guerra por concluido.

Nico di Angelo estaba tan confundido como todos, pero si sabía una cosa de manera definitiva, eso era que no podía distraerse pensando en el hijo de Apolo o escuchando cómo acababa de atender un parto. No, no, ni siquiera en un mundo paralelo en donde la inminente amenaza de Gea no existiera le hubiera gustado escuchar esa historia. No, no, había prioridades, y Nico di Angelo no era el tipo de persona que las descuidaba por una amena conversación.

Y, para que constara, la narración de un parto no era una amena conversación.

—*—*—

Fue después de la guerra que Nico pudo decir que finalmente conocía a Will Solace. Es decir, antes habían hablado de cuando en cuando, Will tenía la costumbre de compartir más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, después de la guerra, por órdenes del propio Solace Nico pasó más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado admitir en la enfermería del campamento.

Para ser honesto, Nico no había entrado a la enfermería antes de los proféticos tres días ahí que Will le había recetado.

Y, aunque no fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, Nico lo agradecía. Durante esos tres días, la enfermería estuvo frenética con gente que entraba y salía, con hijos de Apolo que contaban vendas y doblaban sábanas y reían. Con Will, que diariamente le robaba algunos minutos a su ocupada agenda para pasarse por la camilla de Nico y preguntarle cómo se sentía. Cualquier cosa, incluso si era Austin maldiciendo cada vez que Kayla le ordenaba hacer algo, era mejor que quedarse solo en la cabaña 13.

Por supuesto, Nico habría negado la tranquilidad que lo inundaba siempre que escuchaba la voz de Will cuando llegaba a la enfermería. Y, por supuesto, también se habría opuesto rotundamente a admitir que exhalaba un suspiro de alivio cuando oía a Will decirles a sus hermanos que regresaran a la cabaña, que él haría la guardia nocturna.

No era mucho, pero era suficiente como para que Nico aceptara darle otra oportunidad al Campamento Mestizo. No era mucho, pero era suficiente para que la idea de quedarse se materializara cada vez con más fuerza para el hijo de Hades.

—*—*—

Nico di Angelo no era un estúpido, aunque sabía que había tomado suficientes malas decisiones en su vida como para contradecir esa afirmación. No, no era un estúpido. Ni siquiera se refería a su habilidad como estratega o como guerrero en el campo de batalla, sino que hablaba en general.

No era un estúpido, y por eso mismo fue que Nico di Angelo no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba ahogándose en los ojos azules de Will Solace. Maldita sea. Sólo eso faltaba, que terminara enamorándose de ese chico, que era un rayo de sol bajado a la tierra, de ese chico, que sonreía perpetuamente y que enviaba una corriente eléctrica por su espalda cuando se tocaban.

Para que constara, eso no era otra cosa que sus poderes contrarios al chocar, nada más. No era otra cosa, dijeran Piper y Jason lo que dijeran.

Hacía bastante tiempo que Nico había dejado ir cualquier pensamiento romántico ligado a Percy que hubiera podido tener. Sí, lo había querido, había quedado prendado de él como un niño de un tren a control remoto durante Navidad. Y eso, por supuesto, había sido una mala decisión, aunque Nico sabía que él en realidad nunca había tenido la "decisión" en sus manos. Oh no, claro que no. El encapricharse por Percy había sido algo que, sin más ni más, había sucedido. Sus sentimientos no le habían pedido permiso ni habían preguntado su opinión, y tampoco lo hacían ahora.

A decir verdad, si Nico hubiera podido controlar lo que sentía en el tiempo que había quedado rendido por Percy, no se habría enamorado de él en el primer lugar. No sólo porque era obvio que Percy nunca lo correspondería y porque, claramente, ese chico estaba fuera de su alcance, sino porque, sencillamente, había estado convencido de que era demasiado vergonzoso el que otro varón fuera quien hacía que se le acelerara el pulso. No, los dioses de ambos campamentos estaban de testigos de que, si él hubiera podido controlar sus sentimientos, Nico di Angelo habría preferido no enamorarse en lo absoluto que cometer una barbaridad al quedar prendado de otro hombre.

Sin embargo, hacía algunos años desde que aquello hubiera sucedido. Nico no podía deshacerse completamente de los pensamientos negativos que se agolpaban en su mente siempre que pensaba en su preferencia sexual, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir ocultándolos. No estaba dispuesto a seguir ocultándose.

Así que, el día en que finalmente se encaró a sí mismo frente a un espejo y se obligó a reconocer que la manera en que la respiración se le entorpecía en la garganta cuando escuchaba a Will acercarse era indicativo de algo más profundo que una simple amistad, Nico sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Quizás lo quería, no como había querido a Percy, pero quizás lo quería. Y quizás ―quizás― era hora de correr un riesgo como ese.

—*—*—

Fue casi diez meses después de la guerra que Nico finalmente decidió hacer algo respecto de sus sentimientos. Durante ese tiempo, el hijo de Hades había adquirido la costumbre de ayudar a los hijos de Apolo en la enfermería con cosas sencillas, como doblar sábanas y acomodar medicamentos. Jason no quitaba el dedo del renglón y juraba que lo hacía solamente para estar con Will. No era mentira que Will era una agradable remuneración, aunque Nico había estado en la enfermería multitud de veces sin que el capitán de la cabaña se encontrara ahí.

En realidad, Nico disfrutaba del trabajo ahí. No lo habría dicho en voz alta, mucho menos se lo habría dicho a Jason, pero consideraba ese ofrecimiento de ayuda como una especie de "pago" para los hijos de Apolo, en general. La enfermería había sido un lugar de tranquilidad para él después de la guerra, así que lo menos que podía hacer era devolver el favor y doblar algunos vendas, no le costaba nada. Además, los chicos de Apolo definitivamente sabían cómo divertirse y, aunque pareciera que no, tenían mejores chismes que compartir que los propios hermanos de Piper.

Fue durante uno de esos días que Nico tomó una decisión que, a decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro de su había sido una de sus buenas decisiones, o una de las desastrosas. A decir verdad, no había tomado esa decisión tanto como la había improvisado. Sí, había pensado en hacer eso multitud de ocasiones, pero nunca había desarrollado un plan para hacerlo. Nico no era alguien que improvisara, él era un estratega, una persona calculadora y meticulosa en lo que hacía.

A menos, claro, que eso incluyera al radiante capitán de la cabaña 7, en cuyo caso era un estúpido.

Así que un día, mientras cortaban y guardaban vendas sentados al borde una de las camillas, Nico cometió la estupidez de distraerse mirando el hoyuelo que se le formaba a Will en la mejilla derecha.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó el rubio, extrañado.

―No, nada, qué va ―se apresuró a contestar Nico. Pero no era nada, él sabía que no era nada, y Will lo sabía también. Nico no tenía idea de dónde le había salido la fuerza de voluntad, pero sin previo aviso ―tanto para el hijo de Apolo como para él―, se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando sus labios sobre los de Will.

La reacción del otro joven fue inmediata: tan pronto sus labios se juntaron, el cuerpo de Will se congeló. Durante tres breves instantes pareció que correspondería el beso, pero finalmente se separó de Nico.

―Nico, ¿qué…?

―Maldita sea, yo… Lo siento, pensé… creí que… ―y no sabía vocalizarlo, pero durante ese momento en el que tomó la que bien podía ser la más desastrosa de sus decisiones había creído que Will… que Will lo correspondía, de alguna forma.

―No, no es eso, yo… No es que no… no es que no te quiera ―Will se apresuró a decir, tropezando con sus propias palabras―. No es eso, es sólo que no… no…

―Oh ―se le escapó a Nico―. Oh. Yo… lo entiendo. Claro que lo entiendo.

Y lo hacía, qué diablos, por supuesto que lo entendía. Will estaba asustado. Estaba claro como la luz de Eos en el cielo. Will tenía miedo. Faltaba más, Nico habría reconocido esa mirada apesadumbrada y frenética en cualquier lugar; la había visto demasiadas veces en el espejo como para no reconocerla.

―Lo siento, Nico… ―murmuró Will, que de pronto parecía apenado y dolido―. Lo siento mucho.

―No, por favor, no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte ―replicó Nico de inmediato. Tras pensarlo un instante, tomó una de las manos de Will y la apretó cuidadosamente; Will no la retiró―. Escucha, lo entiendo, yo… sé que puede ser difícil.

―Perdóname, Nico.

―No, está bien ―insistió el hijo de Hades―. Si no quieres que vuelva a mencionarlo, no lo haré, no hay ningún problema. No temas que yo… que vaya a decirle a alguien lo que pasó o que diga algo indiscreto.

―No es eso, Nico, no es eso.

―Lo entiendo, Will, te lo prometo ―reiteró―, pero no puedo volver a meterme al clóset, ni siquiera por ti. Así que… te estaré esperando cuando estés listo, si es eso lo que quieres.

―Perdóname ―repitió el hijo de Apolo pesadamente. Había desviado el rostro para que Nico no pudiera verlo y sus hombros estaban encorvados.

―No, no te preocupes por mí ―replicó el joven, apretando nuevamente la mano de Will mientras se ponía de pie―. Creo que eres una persona increíble. Eres amable y tienes un corazón como para acoger al campamento entero. Mereces ser feliz, Will, con quien sea que te haga feliz, pero no puedes vivir tu vida intentando complacer a alguien más.

―Nico…

―El miércoles me toca entrenar a tus hermanos en lucha con espada ―Nico se encogió de hombros, ofreciéndole a Will una sonrisa minúscula pero genuina―. Hasta entonces.

Y no, el nudo que Nico llevaba en el pecho no era por él. Le temblaban las manos, pero no se sentía mal por sí mismo. Todo lo que había dicho, cada sílaba que había salido de sus labios había sido sincera. Entendía perfectamente lo que Will sentía en ese momento, el miedo, la incertidumbre, la duda que le susurraba incoherencias y le arrebataba la tranquilidad. Lo entendía, de verdad.

Tanto, que sabía perfectamente que el único capaz de hacer callar esa insistente y molesta voz era el propio Will.

Nico había sido sincero hasta la última de sus palabras. No iba a regresar al clóset sólo por los ojos azules de Will Solace, no podía hacer eso. Pero podía esperarlo, podía darle a Will el espacio que necesitaba para aceptarse a sí mismo y reunir fuerza. Los dioses sabían que él había necesitado de bastante tiempo para aceptar lo innegable.

Podía darle eso a Will Solace.


	2. Intentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno... aquí estamos otra vez. ¿Ya ven? Sólo tuvieron que esperar como media hora XD.
> 
> No puedo dejar una nota muy larga aquí sin incluir algún spoiler, así que los dejaré leer y haré una nota bastante larga al final de este capítulo para compensar XD. Lo que sí puedo decir es que escribir este capítulo, además de estresante, fue bastante divertido.

De entre todas las cosas que Will había esperado, él podía decir, con toda sinceridad, que nunca, ni siquiera en sus sueños más disparata dos, había llegado siquiera a acariciar la mera posibilidad de que Nico di Angelo correspondiera sus sentimientos. Es decir… Nico era algo inalcanzable, un nombre que susurraban y que aparecía en el último momento para salvarlos. El único hijo de Hades, un descendiente de los Tres Grandes, uno de los semidioses más poderosos de su generación.

Así que no, Will Solace no creía ni por un instante que Nico di Angelo estuviera al tanto de su mera existencia. Eso, por lo menos, hasta la guerra contra Gea, cuando su oportunidad de resultar memorable a los ojos del joven semidiós se le había presentado en bandeja de plata.

Hasta entonces, Will se había limitado a saludar al hijo de Hades siempre que se pasaba por el campamento, a detenerse a conversar con él y preguntarle cómo le iba. A todas luces, Nico no era el tipo de persona que gustaba de pláticas extensas, lo cual tal vez explicaba la razón de que evitara aparecerse por el campamento con demasiada frecuencia. Sin embargo, siempre que recibía noticia de que Nico había llegado, Will trataba de hacerlo sentir bienvenido. Después de todo, él tenía tanto derecho como cualquier otro en estar ahí.

Durante años, Will se había intentado convencer de que eso era todo lo que sucedía. El hijo de Hades ya tenía demasiados problemas en la cabeza como para agregar a eso el que ni siquiera pudiera sentirse a salvo en el Campamento Mestizo. Will, como líder de una de las cabañas, estaba acostumbrado a darle la bienvenida a sus hermanos menores cuando ellos se encontraban confundidos por lo que ocurría a su alrededor y, más que de explicaciones, necesitaban de una palabra de cariño; así que saludar a Nico di Angelo y dirigirle algunas palabras de aliento no era gran cosa.

Al contrario, Nico merecía eso y más, después de cómo los había socorrido antes, tanto durante la Batalla del Laberinto como durante la Batalla de Manhattan.

No, Will solamente apreciaba a Nico, porque ese chico era un buen guerrero. Lo quería, claro, de la misma manera en la que quería a Cecil, como a un compañero. Y lo admiraba, ante todo lo admiraba, pues lo había visto cuando combatía, preciso hasta en el más pequeño de sus movimientos, seguro de sí mismo y letal.

Lo respetaba, lo estimaba, claro que sí; pero eso era todo.

—*—*—

Por supuesto, eso no era todo.

Will se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir fingiendo que lo que sentía por Nico era lo mismo que sentía por cualquier otro compañero de armas el día en que el hijo de Hades regresó al Campamento Mestizo llevando la Atenea Partenos a cuestas. Lou Ellen le había dicho que cerrara la boca antes de que se le metieran algunas moscas ―conociéndola, quizás ella misma invocara a dichas moscas sólo para molestar a Will―, y el hijo de Apolo sólo había rodado los ojos ante su comentario. Venga, que quizás se le había quedado viendo, pero, ¿acaso era para menos, después de lo que Nico había hecho? Will no lo creía, así que sí, se había quedado pasmado al ver al hijo de Hades.

El problema era que en la cabecita loca de Lou Ellen, ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Sí, justo así. La hija de Hécate había pasado al menos los últimos dos años soltando sonoras carcajadas cada que Will se excusaba para ir a saludar a Nico o cada que Will lo mencionaba casualmente en una conversación. Cosa que, para que constara, no era común; sólo sucedía cuando Nico se aparecía por el campamento.

Era una tontería, y no tenía ninguna base científica, lo cual Will ya le había repetido por lo menos cien veces, pero que ella ignoraba porque era una testaruda. Will estaba convencido de que toda esa fantasía en la que Nico y él eran almas gemelas no era sino parte del complejo de hija de Afrodita sin resolver que su amiga padecía. Lou tenía buen corazón, Will era el primero en reconocerlo; sin embargo, con la misma facilidad podía llegar a ser una pesada.

Así que, cuando Lou comentó entre risillas que debían vigilar a los romanos y no a Nico di Angelo, Will simplemente optó por ignorarla. Después de todo, llevaba un par de años escuchando cosas similares, y nunca les había prestado importancia. No iba a comenzar a hacerlo entonces.

Excepto que, durante una milésima de segundo, cuando vio al hijo de Hades aproximarse a ellos de forma tan decidida, la respiración se le atoró en la garganta. Excepto que, cuando Nico comenzó a burlarse acerca de sus malas decisiones en cuanto a cómo se habían vestido, todo lo que Will pudo hacer fue disolverse en sonrisas tontas y excusarse con el parto que había atendido. Por supuesto, Nico no quería escuchar nada acerca de cómo daban a luz las ninfas, pero eso nunca antes había detenido a Will.

Un par de días más tarde, Will había tenido que aguantar las risas de Lou Ellen de nueva cuenta cuando comentó el escalofrío que lo había recorrido cuando su mano tomó la de Nico.

―¿Qué no sabes que uno de mis dones es la clarividencia? ―Insistió Lou pícaramente, colocando sus manos frente a su cuerpo como si estuviera sosteniendo una bola de cristal.

―¿Qué no eso era de Harry Potter? ―inquirió Cecil.

―¿Y? Los mortales a veces entran en contacto con cosas que no pueden entender y las explican lo mejor que pueden, ¿cómo sabes que Rowling no vio algo extraño a través de la Niebla?

―De todas formas, si yo que soy hijo de Apolo no tengo el don de la clarividencia, entonces tú tampoco lo tienes ―los acalló Will.

―O sea que, ¿lo que tengo que hacer es decirlo en rima? ―Preguntó Lou―. A ver, vamos a hacer esto bien: "De entre la oscura bruma, respondiendo una pregunta".

―¿Te quieres callar, Lou? ―Suspiró Will―. Eso no es lo que pasó. Simplemente nuestros poderes chocaron cuando nos tocamos. Además, él estaba demasiado debilitado por sus viajes a través de las sombras, así que seguramente por eso fue tan intenso.

―Will… eso lo hace sonar peor ―le informó Cecil, antes de que Lou Ellen soltara una sonora carcajada.

―Venga ya, ¡admítelo! ―Insistió la hija de Hécate―. Además, vas a tenerlo en la enfermería un rato más, seguro que consigues llamar su atención.

―Lo voy a dar de alta mañana ―Will rodó los ojos.

―Oh, hombre de poca fe ―rebatió la joven, pasándose una mano por el cabello al tiempo que imitaba a Will y ponía los ojos en blanco―. Espera y verás cómo no te vas a librar de Nico di Angelo mañana cuando lo des de alta.

—*—*—

Había varias razones por las cuales Will dudaba de las palabras de Lou. En instancia, las supuestas "premoniciones" de la semidiosa nunca se cumplían. Bueno, casi nunca. A veces, atinaba en alguna cosa, como cuando Cecil y ella apostaban a cuántos metros de distancia de la diana acabaría el tiro de Will, o cuando "presentía" qué equipo ganaría Captura la Bandera después de ver a sus contrincantes.

No, Lou era una hija de Hécate muy talentosa, pero no tenía el don de la clarividencia, eso estaba tan claro como que Will no tenía el don de la poesía. Y Lou Ellen tampoco era una hija de Afrodita, así que toda esa historia romántica en la que Nico permanecía en la enfermería y ellos dos se enamoraban no era sino un castillo en el cielo que ella había construido porque no tenía un mejor pasatiempo.

Sin embargo, incluso Will tuvo que admitir que se había equivocado con respecto de la "profecía" de Lou Ellen, cuando Nico comenzó a aparecerse en la enfermería sin herida alguna. En todos los años que Will había estado al frente de la pequeña clínica, nunca había atendido a Nico. El hijo de Hades, que rara vez terminaba herido de gravedad, asistía incluso más raramente a ver un médico.

Por alguna razón, y a diferencia de la mayoría de los campistas, Nico parecía sentir que debía corresponder de alguna manera las atenciones que había recibido durante su estancia en la enfermería. Claramente, ese no era el caso. Si tenían una pequeña clínica ahí era justamente para atender a los campistas, sin necesidad de que ellos regresaran después y cubrieran horas de participación comunitaria o algo similar.

Incluso así, Nico se ofreció a ayudar. Para ser honesto, no había razón para negarse. Aún había bastantes romanos que querían sanar pronto para reunirse con sus compañeros, había instrumental que limpiar, camas que tender y sábanas que lavar. Con todo el trabajo que había por hacer, nunca venía mal una mano. Incluso cuando todos los romanos habían vuelto a su campamento y las cosas se hubieran regularizado en la enfermería, Nico continuó apareciéndose para ayudar.

Poco después, una vez que tanto sus hermanos como Nico se encontraron más en confianza el uno con el otro, Nico se ofreció a entrenar a sus hermanos en combate con espada, pues se estableció que los hijos de Apolo que podrían haber entrenado a sus hermanos menores eran un cero a la izquierda en ese aspecto. Con el tiempo, se volvió algo común ver a Nico en compañía de los hijos de Apolo, tanto dentro de la enfermería como fuera de ella.

Así que, por una vez, Will tenía que admitirlo, la premonición de Lou no había sido tan errada. Eso no quería decir, sin embargo, que todo lo demás, esa historia de amor juvenil entre Nico y él, tuviera pies ni cabeza.

—*—*—

Los griegos creían en el destino. Creían que el destino tenía un poder tan extenso y era tan ineludible que habían escrito obras enteras acerca de cómo intentar cambiarlo solamente te traería más problemas porque las Moiras hacían lo que querían.

Will no creía en el destino. Claro que sabía que las Moiras existían y que había dioses en algún lugar arruinando la vida de los mortales, pero no por eso iba a creer que su vida tenía ya un camino forjado y que lo que él hiciera con ella no significara nada. El libre albedrío existía, ¿cierto? Tenía que existir.

Así que Will había tomado la firme decisión que, ni por todas las sonrisas de Nico él iba a quedar enamorado del hijo de Hades. Sencillamente… no tenía sentido. No se podía. No, no y no. No existía ni siquiera la más mínima posibilidad de algo así.

O, quizás, se permitió a sí mismo enamorarse de Nico di Angelo justamente porque algo así no tenía sentido. Porque Nico di Angelo era algo inalcanzable, un héroe que nunca le prestaría atención a un médico que no podía ni siquiera tensar un estúpido arco. Nico di Angelo no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo con un mediocre hijo de Apolo y su estúpido enamoramiento adolescente.

Era cuestión de tiempo, antes de que Nico decidiera que había tenido suficiente y se fuera del campamento sin siquiera una despedida, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Así que, ¿qué si Lou Ellen tenía razón y él estaba prendado de los ojos obsidiana de Nico di Angelo? Ese chico nunca lo correspondería, ni en un millón de años.

Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿qué? Era mejor apegarse a lo seguro. Will Solace lo tenía todo, a sus hermanos menores, un trabajo del que estaba apasionado, una vida tranquila.

Sencillamente, no tenía sentido arriesgarse

—*—*—

Por supuesto, a las Moiras les encantaban los retos. Esa era la mejor explicación que se le ocurría a Will. A las Moiras les encantaban los retos y él les había presentado uno muy bueno en bandeja de plata.

Nico di Angelo no sólo se empeñaba en mostrarse más amable que nunca, no sólo tenía las palabras justas en la comisura de sus labios cuando Julian se lastimaba durante el entrenamiento, no sólo tenía la risa más melodiosa que Will hubiera escuchado. No, por supuesto que no. Nico di Angelo, además, parecía empeñado en demostrarle a Will lo iluso que había sido al pensar que podía ignorar sus sentimientos.

Por todos los dioses, era un médico. Sabía perfectamente el poder que tenían las emociones de un paciente, cómo sus sentimientos influenciaban su estado de salud hasta el punto de determinar si sanaban o no. Will sabía todo eso, ¿por qué entonces había decidido que podría controlar cómo se sentía y meter eso en una caja?, ¿cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que podría ignorar la manera en que ver a Nico doblando cajas era capaz de arrebatarle el aliento?

Will Solace, a todas luces, era un estúpido. Lou Ellen, la auto-declarada vidente, decía que "estaba en negación".

Y así, en negación, se encontraba Will Solace esa tarde de primavera cuando Nico lo besó en la enfermería.

El gesto no sólo le había resultado inesperado, sino también… irreal. Nico di Angelo no podía haberlo besado; Nico di Angelo no podía haberlo mirado con esos ojos tan suaves y tan llenos de compasión. Nico di Angelo no podía estarle jugando una jodida broma como esta. No.

Pero ahí estaban, en la enfermería, la mano de Nico sobre la suya en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Oh, y esos ojos, esos ojos oscuros como un pozo sin fondo en los que Will se estaba ahogando. Y esa sonrisa, pequeña, minúscula, que Nico le dedicaba.

Claro que, además de ello, estaba el nudo en la garganta de Will que le impedía responderle algo al hijo de Hades además de su patética cantaleta de "Yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho". También estaban, cómo no, sus pensamientos que correteaban como caballos desbocados por su cabeza. Mejor aún, como las flechas que salían disparadas de su arco: sin sentido, sin dirección, sin ningún objetivo.

Y ahí estaba Nico, mirándolo con esa infinita paciencia y su "Te esperaré" exhalado como una promesa. ¿Esperarlo para qué?, se preguntaba Will, si él no podía llegar a ese sitio, ese idílico lugar en donde el hijo de Hades prometía aguardar a que "estuviera listo". Will no era capaz de creer que estaría listo algún día. Nico se hartaría de esperarlo y se olvidaría de su juramento.

Fue así, en la enfermería, donde Kayla lo encontró. Hacía bastantes horas que Will había interrumpido su labor de cortar vendas, y en su lugar se había dedicado a mirar sus manos. Debería haberle puesto algo de atención a Lou Ellen cuando hablada acerca de la quiromancia; quizás así hubiera sabido qué buscar en las líneas de su mano en lugar de haber usado sus palmas como un eufemismo para mirar a la nada.

―¿Y ahora? ―inquirió Kayla tan pronto se dio cuenta de que su hermano, el enérgico, el imparable Will Soalce, se encontraba inmóvil sobre el colchón de una de las camillas―. ¿Qué mosco te ha picado?

―Nada ―masculló Will sin girarse a verla.

―¿Nada? ―insistió ella―. Y los cerdos vuelan. ¿Qué tienes?

―Los cerdos sí vuelan, ¿no recuerdas que…?

―Precisamente. Y a ti te pasa algo, se ve de lejos.

―Kay, no es nada, de verdad.

―¿Vas a decirme qué es o voy a tener que lanzarte un hechizo de la verdad?

―Quirón te dijo que no hicieras eso.

―¿Y qué? No es como si no hubiéramos ignorado sus instrucciones antes ―la joven se encogió de hombros antes de insistir de nueva cuenta con una voz más suave―. Venga ya, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué está pasando.

―Igual no puedes ayudarme ―suspiró Will con derrota.

―Vamos a hacer una apuesta sobre eso ―resolvió la hija de Apolo, franqueando la distancia que la separaba de su hermano para sentarse junto a él en la camilla y tomar las manos de Will entre las suyas―. Te ves… apagado. Y eso no va contigo. ¿Qué tienes?

―Nico me besó ―soltó él torpemente.

Nunca había sido bueno mintiendo, fuera porque algo así no estaba en su naturaleza o porque su padre era el dios de la verdad. Sencillamente, Will evitaba mentir a toda costa porque sabía que fracasaría terriblemente en ello y era mejor no hacer el ridículo. De vez en cuando, si de verdad quería evitar responder algo, intentaba evadir la pregunta o sacarle la vuelta, pero en general esa técnica tampoco funcionaba porque su interlocutor se daba cuenta de que él estaba intentando ocultar algo y por lo tanto preguntaba con más intensidad.

―Oh dioses… ¿Quieres decir…? ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ―murmuró la joven, levantando el volumen de sus palabras mientras las piezas comenzaban a caer en su lugar.

―Kayla, ¡baja la voz! ¡Alguien va a oírte!

―¡Y a mí qué me importa si son unos metiches! ―replicó ella tranquilamente―. ¡Me acabo de enterar de algo importante!

―¡Y dijiste que ibas a ayudarme, no a pregonarlo como un borracho a medianoche! ―bufó Will.

―Claro, por supuesto. Tienes razón ―admitió la hija de Apolo―. Sólo me emocioné porque… pienso que hacen una linda pareja, eso es todo. Soy más discreta que Lou, pero comparto su opinión.

―¡Acabas de gritar esto como si fuera…!

―Sí, sí, ¡pero esa es una excepción! ―lo silenció la joven.

―Como sea… ―suspiró Will.

―De acuerdo, te prometo no volver a gritar así, si eso te hace sentir mejor ―ofreció ella genuinamente―. El problema es que no entiendo por qué el hecho de que Nico te haya…

―¡No lo digas! ―la interrumpió el hijo de Apolo.

―De que Nico haya hecho eso es un… inconveniente. De verdad no lo entiendo. Es más, creo que has esperado este momento desde que tenías como doce años.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Oh, por favor, ¿ya se te olvidó cómo hablabas de Nico? Después de la Batalla del Laberinto todo era "¿Viste cómo la tierra se abrió para que surgieran sus esqueletos?" "¿Viste el poder que tiene?" "Kayla, ¿lo viste invocando esos zombies?"

―Eso no tiene importancia ahora.

―¿Ah no? ―cuestionó ella arqueando la ceja derecha―. Es muy fácil que la admiración evolucione en un cariño profundo y yo creo que eso es lo que pasó aquí. ¿Cuál es el problema?

―Yo… lo que yo sienta no tiene importancia ―murmuró Will con pesadez―. El problema es que esto… esto ―insistió, haciendo un pequeño aspaviento con las manos para envolver la camilla en la que ambos estaban sentados― no puede ser. No está bien.

―Oh, por favor… ―se le escapó a Kayla por sus labios entreabiertos. De pronto, como si lo entendiera, su rostro se ensombreció―. No me digas que es lo que creo que es. No me digas que estás así porque Nico y tú son dos chicos.

―Kayla…

―Mierda, ¡es eso! ―concluyó, llevándose ambas manos hacia el cabello, como si al peinar sus dedos entre los desordenados mechones pudiera arrancar las preocupaciones de su cabeza―. Yo… no sé qué decirte.

―Kayla, vamos…

―No, Will, perdóname pero no ―suspiró ella pesadamente―. Tienes a la persona equivocada si quieres que me una a tu pequeña fiesta de autocompasión. No puedo hacer eso.

―No te lo estoy pidiendo.

―¡Claro que sí! ―replicó ella casi violentamente―. ¡Y sabes que no puedo hacerlo!

―¡No necesito que te unas a una "fiesta de autocompasión", por favor! ―bufó Will con frustración.

―¿Ah no? ¿Y qué quieres entonces? ¿Qué quieres? ―disparó ella.

―¡No lo sé! ―admitió el joven―. ¡Si quieres la verdad no lo sé! Pero por lo menos… por lo menos esperaba que me apoyaras… no que… ¡no esto!

―Yo te apoyo, ¡claro que te apoyo! ―lo contradijo su hermana, levantando ambas manos con frustración antes de dejarlas caer sobre sus muslos―. ¡Pero no puedes esperar que acepte esto cuando te he visto añorar la atención de ese chico desde que tenías doce años!

―¡Es que no lo entiendes! Kayla, ¡no lo entiendes!

―No, tienes toda la razón, no lo entiendo ―aceptó ella, deteniendo en seco la furia que había invadido su rostro. Inspiró pesadamente por la nariz y mantuvo la mirada clavada en los ojos de Will, fija e inquisitiva, casi acusativa―. No entiendo por qué te darías por vencido así cuando todo aquello por lo que has suspirado se te presenta de esta manera. No lo entiendo.

―Kayla, tengo miedo ―aceptó Will con impotencia. No tenía sentido darle vueltas, no tenía sentido mentir u ocultarse. Era mejor ofrecer la verdad, aunque decirla en voz alta se sintiera como lijarse la lengua al pronunciar las palabras.

―Eso sí lo entiendo, Will, créeme que lo entiendo ―ella volvió a tomar las manos de su hermano entre las suyas. Cuando Kayla volvió a hablar, su voz era suave y paciente―. Tú conoces a mi padre. Quiero decir, a mi padre mortal. La gente asume que cuando hablo de él me refiero a Apolo, pero Apolo sólo es Apolo, ¿sabes? Mi papá siempre ha sido Darren, ese entrenador de arquería que Apolo conoció en Canadá y conquistó de alguna forma que aún no comprendo. Mi papá volvió a casarse, con Lucas. Adoptaron dos niños, mis hermanos pequeños, Zach y Liza.

―Kayla, tu papá… es algo diferente.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente?

―Conozco a tu padre, y sabes que lo aprecio, es sólo que…

―¿Y está bien que él haga lo que quiera de su vida pero no es lo mismo cuando te lo enfrentas en carne propia? No lo digas ―ordenó la joven de una forma tan firme que Will no se atrevió a contradecirla―. Te equivocas, no es diferente en lo absoluto. ¿Crees que no escucho lo que la gente dice a sus espaldas cuando van por la calle? ¿Crees que no sé lo que piensan de ellos los otros padres cuando van juntos a recoger a los niños de la escuela? ―inquirió ella; al hablar le temblaba el labio inferior―. Sé que da miedo, Will, no pienses por un instante que no sé cómo duele, cómo corta la incertidumbre, cómo las lágrimas se te adhieren a las pestañas.

―Kayla…

―No, escúchame ―insistió ella, parpadeando furiosamente―. Yo sé que estás asustado, pero te voy a decir una cosa: va a ser peor, mucho peor, darte cuenta de que has perdido una oportunidad como ésta y te vas a arrepentir y el remordimiento te va a comer vivo. No me vengas llorando entonces ―se detuvo y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de volver a enfocar sus ojos en los de Will―. Yo… Escucha, aquellos que de verdad te quieran, aquellos que tengan algo de cerebro, van a seguir queriéndote de la misma manera, sin importar si terminaste enamorado de un chico o no.

Ante sus palabras, los ojos de su hermano se escurecieron con lágrimas y Will le dio un apretón a la mano de Kayla.

―Yo…

―En el peor de los casos, culpa a Apolo ―sugirió ella, con una sonrisa que parecía mitad una disculpa y mitad una invitación a una travesura―. Somos griegos, Will, y una cosa como esta no habría causado mucho revuelo en los tiempos de nuestros antepasados.

―Lo sé, Kayla, yo… conozco las historias ―suspiró Will―. Es sólo que… es diferente, ¿sabes?

―Por supuesto que lo sé ―asintió ella con pesadez―. Y yo sé que necesitas tiempo, lo entiendo. Lo que no quiero es que el temor a lo que vayan a decir los otros te paralice de tal forma que permitas que ellos tomen tus decisiones por ti. Mereces ser feliz, Will, y si Nico di Angelo va a hacerte feliz, ¿qué diablos?, ve con él.

―Gracias ―ofreció Will, pasando su mano derecha por entre su enmarañado cabello―. Por… por todo. Necesito pensarlo un poco… lo siento.

―Oh no, para eso estoy aquí ―negó Kayla tranquilamente mientras le daba un último apretón a las manos de su hermano. Sin más, se inclinó hacia el frente y envolvió a Will en un abrazo que, aunque corto, valía más que los cientos de palabras que hubiera podido decirle. Cuando se separaron, la joven depositó un beso en la frente de Will―. No digo nada porque según Quirón no puedo amenazar a nadie fuera del campo de batalla, pero si necesitas de alguna ayuda… puedo hacer que accidentalmente ese alguien termine en el campo de batalla y, al estar en mi territorio…

―No se supone que fomente la violencia ―Will se encogió de hombros―. Eso sólo me trae más trabajo.

―Entendido ―asintió ella―. Pero, si lo necesitas… sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿cierto?

―Lo sé perfectamente ―admitió él con toda la sinceridad que podía transmitirle a su hermana.

―Bien ―Kayla sonrió―. En tal caso, creo que es hora de que te ayude con esas vendas porque si no, no habrá forma de que terminemos a tiempo para la cena.

―Lo dices como si supieras doblar vendas, pero… de algo a nada… ―suspiró Will.

―Por supuesto, como tú digas ―la joven rodó los ojos dramáticamente al tiempo que se le escapaba una risilla.

—*—*—

Durante los próximos días, Will trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba evitando a Nico. No. No podía estar evitando a Nico, ¿cierto? Es decir, el campamento era grande, pero no lo bastante como para que la tentativa de no encontrarse con una determinada persona pasara desapercibida. Primero que nada, estaba el comedor, cualquiera que viviera en el campamento debía comer, y a menos que tuvieras una relación excelente con las ninfas y las arpías de la limpieza, eso sólo podía hacerse a determinadas horas. Claramente, las mesas estaban separadas de acuerdo al padre divino de los semidioses, pero eso nunca los había detenido de romper las reglas. Eran adolescentes, por todos los dioses, por supuesto que no iban a obedecer.

En segundo lugar, estaban las actividades. Si el número de integrantes por cabaña era pequeño, resultaba común que a distintas cabañas les dieran un mismo horario o que compartieran ciertas clases. También estaban, claramente, los juegos. Captura la bandera no era la única competencia que el campamento utilizaba para entrenar a los semidioses, aunque sí era la preferida. En lo personal, Will la consideraba un acto de salvajismo. Captura la bandera sólo significaba más trabajo para él, opinión poco popular no sólo entre los otros mestizos, sino entre su cabaña también.

Nico, sin embargo… Nico era otra cosa. A él verdaderamente le divertían ese tipo de actividades. Will tenía la teoría de que eso sólo era así porque le daba la oportunidad de ganar, exhibir sus poderes y burlarse del equipo contrario. Para ser honesto, se lo merecía. El equipo de los hijos de Ares creía que la fuerza bruta era razón suficiente para sentir que ganarían, cuando era bastante claro que un juego como Captura la bandera también se necesitaba una buena estrategia y un eficiente trabajo en equipo. De cierta forma, había algo de justicia poética en lo que Nico hacía, Will tenía que reconocerlo.

El punto era que la cabaña de Apolo no iba a arriesgarse a perder al miembro de su equipo que prácticamente les garantizaba ganar el juego. No, no y no. Las cabañas de Hécate y de Iris, con quienes comúnmente unían fuerzas, tampoco apoyarían algo así. Además, Will no podía explicar por qué no quería colaborar con Nico en esa ocasión cuando anteriormente todo había salido tan bien. Y no tenía el corazón para negarles nada a sus hermanos menores. Es decir, ya era bastante malo que chicos tan jóvenes estuvieran quedándose en un campamento cuando claramente no era verano, ¿quién era él para arrebatarles ese brote de felicidad?

No, no y no. Él no armaría un escándalo así. No y no. Así que

Will estaba considerando con bastante seriedad fingir que le dolía la cabeza ―lo cual no era del todo mentira; si se permitía pensar en todo lo que había sucedido con Nico hacía un par de días y en los brazos rotos que tendría que vendar en un par de horas, Will estaba bastante seguro de que la cabeza le comenzaría a doler de verdad― cuando alguien interrumpió su plan llamando a la puerta.

―Aila, ya te dije que iré en un momento, sólo… no me siento bien ―farfulló el hijo de Apolo, dejando que su voz se tiñera con el cansancio que verdaderamente sentía.

―No soy Aila ―replicó una voz masculina que definitivamente no era la de su hermana―. Y me preocupa que el médico jefe no se encuentre bien cuando allá afuera parece que un accidente está a punto de suceder.

―Nico… ―se le escapó a Will por sus labios entrecortados, aunque no creía que el hijo de Hades lo fuera a escuchar.

―¿Puedo entrar, Will? ―inquirió el joven.

―Pasa, claro ―el hijo de Apolo se encogió de hombros con desgana―. La enfermería es un área común.

―Sí, bueno, no lo es cuando la estás usando para evitarme ―repuso Nico sencillamente, con una tranquilidad que no parecía acorde con las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

―Es no es lo que estaba haciendo… ―intentó Will.

―¿Ah no? ¿Qué era entonces? ―preguntó el joven con genuina curiosidad al tiempo que, en completa confianza, tomaba asiento en la camilla colocada justo frente al escritorio de Will.

Claro. Era un estúpido si pensaba que Nico di Angelo, alguien que estaba tan acostumbrado a ser rechazado, a ser mirado de reojo, no iba a darse cuenta de que Will se había pasado los últimos dos días girando sobre sus talones cada vez que lo veía acercarse.

―Yo… lo siento… ―intentó el hijo de Apolo―. Lo siento mucho…

―No, qué va ―Nico se encogió de hombros y sonrió―. No he venido a hacerte sentir mal, Will, no haría eso.

―Lo sé, no pensé que tú…

―Vine a ver cómo se encuentra un buen amigo, eso es todo ―aseguró él―. Y… a preguntarte.

―¿A preguntarme? ¿Qué cosa? ―replicó Will, mientras su cuerpo se olvidaba momentáneamente de que debía respirar.

―Acerca de tus hermanos, Will… ¿te resultaría incómodo si continuara dentro de su equipo, después de lo que sucedió? ―continuó el joven, dudando por primera vez.

―¿De qué estás hablando? Eso no tiene nada que ver…

―Will, lo decía en serio, si tú me pides que no vuelva a mencionarlo, no volverás a oírlo de mis labios. Si no quieres volver a verme, dímelo y yo me encargaré ―repuso Nico, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de su interlocutor―. Pero, por lo menos una vez… debemos hablar de ello.

―Nico, no… ¡no! ¿De qué estás hablando? ―Inquirió Will apresuradamente al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a las sienes para masajeárselas―. No tiene sentido. Nada de lo que acabas de decir tiene sentido, ¡por todos los dioses!

―Entonces, ¿qué sí tiene sentido?

―Yo… no quiero que te vayas, ¿cómo puedes siquiera decir eso? ―el hijo de Apolo se encogió de hombros con incomodidad. No sabía qué decir, pero estaba muy seguro de que no quería que Nico desapareciera entre sombras como había hecho tantas veces antes―. ¿Sabes qué dijo Kayla ese día? Dijo que yo había estado enamorado de ti desde los doce años. ¡No lo puedo creer!

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Nico suavemente.

―¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tiene razón! ―chilló Will casi histérico, levantando los brazos en el aire en signo de rendición―. Cuando éramos niños, yo te veía combatir y pensaba… pensaba que si fuera más como tú no sería un estorbo en las batallas.

―Will, tú no…

―Sé lo que vas a decirme. Y sí, lo sé, mi trabajo es importante, pero… ―el joven se encogió de hombros―. Déjame terminar, ¿sí?

Ante un pequeño asentimiento del hijo de Hades, Will continuó.

―Yo… creí que era imposible que alguien como tú se fijara en alguien como yo. No tenía sentido. Nunca pensé que tú… que algún día de verdad te quedarías en el campamento y que vendrías. Creí que… después de la guerra simplemente te irías ―suspiró el joven―. Es lo que siempre hacías, ¿cómo… cómo iba a saber que decidirías quedarte y que mis hermanos te iban a adorar de ese manera? ¿Cómo iba a suponer que serías tan bueno poniendo inyecciones y que ibas a venir a la enfermería a ayudarnos? Nadie viene, no creí… no creí que tú lo harías…

―Si quieres la verdad… yo tampoco esperaba quedarme ―murmuró Nico suavemente―. Pero me encontré con alguien que era… dulce y amable y que se encargaba de las labores más difíciles para que sus hermanos menores no tuvieran que hacerlas.

―Yo no hago eso, Nico…

―No, tú haces mucho más ―insistió el hijo de Hades―. Es sólo que no te das cuenta.

―Todos se dieron cuenta antes que yo ―masculló Will, dando claras muestras de que no creía que sus obligaciones dentro de la enfermería resultaran remarcables en lo absoluto―. Lou, Kayla, Austin… Yo era el único que no tenía idea de que tú… de que yo… Simplemente pensé que no tenía sentido.

―Will, es que no lo entiendes… Cuando estoy contigo es como si… como si nada más importara ―admitió Nico antes de detenerse de forma abrupta―. De acuerdo, eso sonaba mejor antes que lo dijera.

―En definitiva, sí ―concordó el hijo de Apolo, dejando escapar una ligera risilla.

―Lo que quiero decir es que a ti no te importa. Tú no ves lo que ven los otros, no te importa que sea un hijo de Hades o las sombras, no… te importa ―concluyó Nico―. Es como si te conociera desde siempre.

―Lo sé ―asintió el joven lentamente tras una pequeña pausa―. Yo… lo entiendo, porque cuando estoy contigo siento que puedo pasarme el verano entero bromeando y que estaría bien. Siento que disfrutaría cada segundo.

―Bueno, no es verano, pero… podemos intentar pasarnos la primavera así ―ofreció Nico cándidamente. Por el rabillo del ojo Will vio que se le encendían las mejillas, pero no se hubiera atrevido a decir nada ni en un millón de años.

―Podríamos, sí… ―asintió Will en un susurro.

―Will, te lo repito porque no quisiera que pensaras que te estoy presionando en forma alguna, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres hacer? ―insistió Nico, tomando la mano derecha del hijo de Apolo entre las suyas.

―Nico, ¿no lo entiendes? ―inquirió él apresuradamente―. Me tomó por sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca habría pensado que tú… que pudiera interesarte de esa forma. Pero eso no quiere decir que una parte de mí no lo haya estado esperando desde que era un crío de diez años.

―¿Estás seguro? ―reiteró el hijo de Hades por última vez.

―¡Por todos los dioses, Nico, sí! ―exhaló su interlocutor―. ¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro!

Con una sonrisa que era tres cuartos alivio y un cuarto picardía, Nico sonrió.

―En ese caso… podríamos, quizás, ¿intentarlo de nuevo? ―sugirió él suavemente.

―¿Quieres decir…?

―Sí, el beso y… y lo demás. Puedo pedirte formalmente que seas mi novio ―asintió el hijo de Hades―. Si es eso a lo que te refieres.

―Me gustaría. Me gustaría mucho ―asintió Will apresuradamente. No se dio cuenta, pero sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a las manos del hijo de Hades.

―Entonces eso es justo lo que haremos ―prometió Nico, inclinándose hacia el frente para volver a posar sus labios en los de Will. Esta vez, el hijo de Apolo lo correspondió de inmediato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Quiero anunciar que estoy muy feliz de no haber tenido que usar la línea de "la homosexualidad está bien porque somos griegos y somos romanos" con Nico porque, se los juro, parte de mí tiene miedo de que un día me digan "Karen, has usado variaciones de ese diálogo en cinco historias diferentes, ya supéralo." Tener a un Nico seguro de sí mismo y de su sexualidad fue algo muy refrescante. Siento también que fue muy hermoso que ahora él pudiera apoyar a Will a hacer lo mismo, en lugar de la imagen contraria, que es mucho más común.
> 
> Por supuesto, Lou Ellen es hilarante. Les gustó tenerla en "Lanzar una flecha o ganar una apuesta", les gustó en las Semanas Solangelo de los años anteriores, es divertidísimo trabajar con ella, así que decidí que debía estar aquí también.
> 
> En segundo puesto, está mi otra niña hermosa, Kayla. Les diré la verdad, supe que quería escribir una historia en donde se invirtieran los papeles de Will y Nico como protector y persona insegura desde mucho antes de que supiéramos que Kayla es hija de una pareja homosexual. Yo siempre he creído que para los dioses producir hijos como producto de una relación homosexual no es tan disparatado. Digo, Zeus ha tenido hijos convertido en serpiente y en rayo solar. Dos hombres o dos mujeres juntas casi suena normal bajo ese criterio.
> 
> Así que, desde el principio supe que Kayla debía estar ahí cuando Will tuviera su momento de epifanía. Sin embargo, saber lo de sus padres lo hizo mucho más sencillo. De alguna manera, todo encajó mejor una vez que tuve ese pequeño dato extra.
> 
> También creo que es muy interesante lo distinto que actuaron Kayla y Hazel cuando las he puesto en esta situación. Hazel es todo abrazos y dulzura y palabras de aliento mientras que Kayla es una dosis de realidad y suspiros de exasperación y gritos que intenta convertir en susurros pero que sencillamente no puede. Al final las dos quieren que sus hermanos sean felices y que se sientan seguros de sí mismos, pero tienen ambas un carácter tan diferente que su manera de demostrarle su apoyo inquebrantable a sus hermanos no podría ser más diametralmente distinta.
> 
> Oficialmente, creo que es todo. Por favor, no se olviden de la Super Semana Solangelo 2018, que se llevará a cabo entre el 11 y el 17 de noviembre. Los quiero a todos y... ¡nos leemos pronto!

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, ya sé, ya sé, ¿qué clase de final es ése? Les diré la verdad, dos días antes del cumpleaños de mi hermana me di cuenta de que para la escena que quería al final de esta historia necesitaba que estuviera desde el POV de Will, y no sabía cómo arreglar el hecho de que tenía doce páginas escritas desde el POV de Nico. Al final, me di cuenta de que esto ya era demasiado largo de todas maneras y decidí dividir la historia en dos capítulos.
> 
> De hecho, otra prueba de que no sé manejar mi tiempo es el hecho de que sólo tuve el primer capítulo listo para el cumpleaños de mi hermana. En realidad, el segundo ya estaba escrito, pero me faltaba editar, y la edición es algo muy importante. Así que, en realidad, todos deberíamos agradecerle a mi hermana, que fue paciente durante más de una semana mientras editaba el segundo capítulo y que, por lo tanto, esperó mucho más que ustedes para saber qué pasaba con Nico y Will.
> 
> Publicaré el siguiente capítulo en un momento, así que no se preocupen.
> 
> Por cierto, antes de que se me olviden, hago uso de este medio para recordarles que la Super Semana Solangelo 2018 está planeada para el mes de noviembre, comenzando a partir del 11 y hasta el 17. Por favor, pásense por mi cuenta de Facebook (Karen Hikari, justo como aquí) o dejen sus comentarios aquí si tienen alguna duda al respecto.
> 
> Sin más por el momento... ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
